<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Hope This Letter Finds You Well by Paintedrocket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790894">I Hope This Letter Finds You Well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintedrocket/pseuds/Paintedrocket'>Paintedrocket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cotton candy cookie is only mentioned, F/F, Kinda sad but not really, Love Letters, chili and rye swear like sailors, chili is a bitch but she does have a heart for two things, chili pepper is a useless lesbian, could maybe be chilirye if you squint, i left it ambiguous - Freeform, rye is a somewhat less useless bisexual, those things being treasure and adorable femmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintedrocket/pseuds/Paintedrocket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rye finds something strange amongst Chili Pepper's confiscated belongings.  An odd, somewhat sentimental heart-to-heart ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chili Pepper Cookie/Cotton Candy Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Hope This Letter Finds You Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, you know the drill.  Empty your pockets."  Rye set aside the handcuffs, putting her hands on her hips expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>Chili huffed in frustration, but did as she was told.  One by one, she took out her belongings and placed them on Rye's desk;  Her knives, her lockpicking kit, a length of rope, and of course all the coins she'd stolen.</p><p> </p><p>Rye looked over everything, then back at Chili.  "Is that all?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"...  Are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p>Chili wordlessly reached under her shirt, pulling out a few more coins and tossing them unceremoniously on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Gross." Rye muttered.  Just as she was about to lead Chili to a cell, she noticed something she hadn't before.</p><p> </p><p>An envelope.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed like Chili had noticed it too, and darted forward to try and grab it.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, I didn't mean-" she started, but Rye snapped the envelope away in the nick of time, a big grin on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what do we have here?"  She teased, holding it just out of reach.  Chili lunged for her, but was pushed back effortlessly.</p><p> </p><p>"Give that back!"  She cried.</p><p> </p><p>Rye shrugged.  "Sorry.  I don't negotiate with criminals."</p><p> </p><p>"Give.  It.  Back.  You.  Bitch."  Chili repeated, her voice quieter but still full of rage.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have time for this."  Rye grabbed Chili by the back of her shirt, leading her to her cell and locking it quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, it's just a stupid fuckin' envelope!" Chili whined, still trying to reach through the bars to grab it.</p><p> </p><p>"If it's 'just a stupid fuckin' envelope', then why are you so obsessed with it?  What's in it?"  Rye quirked an eyebrow.  Knowing Chili, it could have been anything.  Contraband?  A note from a fellow thief?  A ransom note?</p><p> </p><p>"Like I'd tell you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wrong answer."  Rye broke the seal (a pink one with a heart on it…  interesting choice.), ignoring Chili's protests.  She pulled out a letter and a photograph.</p><p> </p><p>…  Well, if it <em> was </em> a thief who had written the letter, they certainly had the neatest handwriting Rye had ever seen.  And some pretty cute stationary.</p><p> </p><p>The picture seemed innocent enough.  It was Chili Pepper, looking genuinely happy for once.  She had her arm wrapped around another cookie's shoulders, and the two couldn't have been any different;  this cookie had a soft, cutesy look to them, a cloud of fluffy pink hair framing a round face.  They were cuddled up to Chili, smiling contentedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Aww, who's this?"  She turned the photo so Chili could see it, and noticed her eyes go wide and her face turn bright red.</p><p> </p><p>Chili gripped the bars of her cell, so hard her knuckles turned white.  "None of your business, that's who!"</p><p> </p><p>Rye chuckled, now reading over the letter.  "Well, whoever they are, they sure have a way with words.  They should write a book."</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, I know, I keep telling her to do it but she-"  Chili stopped herself quickly.</p><p> </p><p><em> That </em> got Rye's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"I think there's something you're not tellin' me," she pressed, "C'mon, who is she?  At first I thought she might be your latest partner in crime or something, but she doesn't look like the type."</p><p> </p><p>Chili gasped, like she was offended by the mere thought.  "You really think I'd get her involved in something like this!?  That's low, Rye."</p><p> </p><p>"Then who is she?"</p><p> </p><p>"...  Okay, fine.  She's my girlfriend.  Happy now?"  Chili sighed, slumping to the floor of her cell.</p><p> </p><p>"Now was that so hard?"  Rye laughed.  She looked at the photo again.  "She's cute, though.  If you hadn't mentioned she was your girlfriend, I might have-"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut your fucking mouth."  Chili growled, glaring daggers.</p><p> </p><p>Rye stepped back.  "Ah, closed relationship.  Got it."</p><p> </p><p>They stayed in silence for a while, Rye still examining the contents of the envelope and Chili picking at loose threads on her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>"Cotton Candy, huh?" Rye read the name aloud, "never thought of you as the type, to be honest."</p><p> </p><p>Chili snorted at that.  "Your gaydar must suck, then."</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, not that.  Just…  the whole settling down thing.  Figured you didn't have time for anyone but yourself."  Rye set the letter and photo down delicately, like it was precious.  Chili may have been a prisoner, but this was clearly important to her.  The least Rye could do was treat it with a bit of respect.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't think I'm going soft or anything." Chili said, finally looking up at her again.</p><p> </p><p>"Never said ya were.  But really, how'd a gal like that end up with someone like you?"</p><p> </p><p>Chili shrugged her shoulders.  "Your guess is as good as mine.  She saw something in me.  Something good.  Or maybe just exciting.  Who knows?  At first I didn't believe her."  She laughed, a bit sadly.  "I mean, c'mon, you saw her picture.  You said yourself she was cute.  Nice, too, nicer than I deserve if we're being honest.  She could have anyone she wanted.  Dunno why she chose me."</p><p> </p><p>Rye's face softened a little.  Sure, Chili was brash, reckless, and never knew when to call it quits.  But it wasn't like she didn't <em> deserve </em> being treated kindly by someone, having somebody who loved her.</p><p> </p><p>But there was something else weighing heavy on her mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Why's she not in the kingdom, then?"  She asked cautiously, almost dreading the answer.</p><p> </p><p>Chili seemed to sense that worry.  "Calm down, nothing bad happened.  Cotton Candy's part of the postal service.  Trying to uproot so quickly would be a pain in the ass.  She's not like me, I don't mind just grabbing my shit and leaving within a night.  But she was never really the adventurous type.  Again, I dunno why she decided to date me, out of <em> everyone </em>."  She leaned against the bars.  "We're trying to make things work, in the meantime.  I keep telling her I have a phone, but she likes the letters.  Says they're more romantic."</p><p> </p><p>Rye finally walked over to the cell, sitting down on the floor to join Chili.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, she seems lovely."  She said, "and I'm glad you two are happy together.  You're pretty damn lucky."</p><p> </p><p>Chili snickered.  "Don't get all sappy on me, cowgirl."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh don't get me wrong, you're still a bitch," Rye quipped back, "at least now I know you're a bitch with some kinda heart."</p><p> </p><p>"Watch it."  Chili warned, but there was a hint of playfulness in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Rye got up again.  "Try not to cause any more trouble, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"No promises."</p><p> </p><p>Rye sat at her desk, picking up the letter one last time.  She smiled softly at it, folding it back up along the creases and tucking it back into the envelope.</p><p> </p><p>If Cotton Candy could find some good in Chili, maybe she could too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>